chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Features
the features: *'RAW' - with CHDK you can create RAW files (and very soon DNG files that can be read by all gfx applications...) *'RAW operations' - develop raws in-camera using different settings! merge/subtract/sum RAW files! *'Darkframes' - enable or disable the taking of darkframes *'Override Shutter Speeds' - go as fast as 1/60.000s or as slow as 64s - you can even sync the flash at these high speeds! *'Override Aperture and Iso' - on some cameras you can push the limits a lot *'Add M,Tv & Av modes' to cameras that normally don't have it - lot's of small Ixuses don't have these modes, but with CHDK they do! *'Custom Auto-ISO' - that's not so common among compact cameras... *'Override Focus' - you can set focus in millimeters, even when your camera normally has no MF! *'Bracketing' - you can use all the aforementioned overrides in bracketing! yes, you read right, you can do bracketing now, focus bracketing, ev bracketing, etc, fully customizable! *'Video Overrides' - overcome the 1GB or 1hour limit - set custom quality or bitrates (even on the fly DURING recording) - soon you can also set framerate *'Scripting' - you can write ubasic or LUA scripts and run them on your camera to add even more functionality (this deserves an own wiki alone, it's so powerful!) *'Time Shifting' - CHDK allows to zoom during the exposure (normally this works on DSLRS with manual lenses only!) and maybe even focus shifting! *'Motion detection' - Yes, high speed motion detection ! ...can be used for a variety of things, e.g. catching lightning or water drops *'Override canon's powersaving' - with CHDK the cam won't fall asleep anymore - if you enable that option *'Edge overlay' - ideal for timelapses, stop-motion, stereography and many more occasions - you have to see this in order to understand it's significance *'Custom Curves' - apply custom curves to your pictures - in camera! *'Live Histogram' - you know this from DSLRs, now you got it in your cheap P&S - fully customizable histograms! *'Zebra-Mode' - see under- and overexposure areas LIVE in the liveview - never shoot blown out pictures again! *'GRIDS' - you can create and use your own grids now, depending on what you are shooting! *'Temperature' - yes, CHDK reads out the temperature sensors in your camera, and it is pretty accurate (at least on camera startup) *'All CHDK settings' are saved permanently in a file on your SD card''' *'Multi-Language Interface' - CHDK now supports about 13 languages, and adding more languages is very easy! *'DOF Calculator' - fully customizable DOF Calculator, always telling you DOF related stuff - not many DSLRs have this (if at all) *'Battery Icon' - now you can see live the state of the battery (not like canon only telling you minutes before it shuts off), you can even see the actual voltage! *'Space Icons' - fully customizable OSD items telling you exactly how much space you have left *'A clock' - not a big feature, but many people would miss it very much without CHDK - being able to know the time without having to enter a menu is priceless... *'remaining video time' - no camera has it, chdk adds it: see the remaining time of your ongoing recording - change bitrate/quality on the fly and see how this influences remaining time *'New OSD items' - CHDK can show you a lot of your camera's inner settings, such as the zoom, luminance (who needs a spyder?) and so on *'fully customizable OSD layout' - configure it to your liking *'Fonts & Colors galore' - choose from a variety of fonts, symbols and colors for all items and the menu *'Filebrowser' - move, delete and edit things on the road *'Textreader' - read texts, manuals, newspaper etc on the road *'Calendar' - rudimentary calendar, for those who don't know the month they are in ;) *'Games' - of course what would an OpenSource Project be without Games - Play Reversi or Sokoban on your camera! *'REMOTE' - you can control all these cheap cameras with a cheap DIY remote now! it's THAT easy! *'Benchmark' - benchmark your sdcards in-camera and compare them to each other... *'there is even more →' read the manual & explore this wikia...